Fighting Shadows
by Binksy
Summary: In the darkness of shadows something sinister lurks it's eyes trained keenly upon the Warlock Merlin. Can Prince Arthur discover the horrific truth in time to save his faithful servant? Or will he simply end up fighting shadows? Horror/angst/adventure.


**Title: Fighting shadows**

**Rated: T for language, dark themes and gore.**

**Pairings: None**

**Genre: Angst, Horror, Bromance**

**Chapter one**

"I don't like this, we should go back."

"Merlin for the last time will shut up!" Arthur hissed through gritted teeth. "It's no wonder that we've caught no game with the way you've been drivelling on for the last six hours!" He cast his manservant a vexed look.

"I've been telling you since this morning that I've got a bad feeling, and all you've done is ignore me!" Merlin spat back indignantly, his face scrunched up in a pettish way.

Arthur snorted and continued to pick his way through and around the intermittent large granite rocks that scattered the moorland they were currently traversing.

"You sound like a maid merlin!" Sir Gwydion chortled from behind them.

He heard his manservant grunt angrily at the jibe yet for once a witty retort was not forthcoming.

Sir Gwydion was a stout man and well past his prime. But there was no tracker quite like him when it came to hunting the wide open expanse of the southern moors. Although not yet officially retired from active duty as a knight of Camelot the man had not seen the battle field for several years and it was beginning to show.

His belly was large and rounded, his hair, thick, black and wild was more a mane than the luscious curls he boasted it had once been and his face was now a ruddy red from the ale his was so oft to drink. It made him quite the imposing figure; he looked more like a bear than knight, however he was a kind and jolly man with warm brown eyes framed with deep laughter lines.

"Oh lighten up boy!" Gwydion roared. "You've been sulking like a whipped dog since we left the last village."

"I've said what I had to say and neither of you clotpoles are listening to me" Merlin snapped irritably.

"What was that you called me?" Gwydion asked with wide eyes.

Arthur smirked. "He called you a clotpole, it's one of his own creations."

"Ha! You even swear like a maid Merlin!" He smiled as he patted him heartily upon the shoulder. Due to his large size this action caused the slight frame of Merlin to stumble forward a few paces before regaining his balance. "Arthur the next village we pass make sure to visit their seamstress, our boy Merlin here is in dire need of a gown!"

"That could be arranged." Arthur grinned as he watched his friends ears grow red with embarrassment.

Gwydion continued to laugh as they pushed onward occasionally kneeling down to closer inspect the trail the migrating herd of deer had left. By the time dusk was upon them they had reached the edge of the Efasly woods.

The three of them were beginning to tire, and apart from a two rabbits hardly fit for stewing they were empty handed.

"Should I make camp sire?" Merlin asked nervously his eyes flitting quickly around the clearing they now stood in.

Despite himself Arthur found his eyes sweeping the darkening woods for the unknown danger Merlin seemed to think was lurking there.

"Yes." He nodded and made his way to the half rotted stump of a fallen oak and sat down heavily upon it.

He noticed that his manservant stayed within the confines of the clearing, gathering dried sticks and leaves from the base of the trees nearby.

Perhaps he should not have taken Merlin's obvious discomfort so lightly. He moved about the clearing with a nervous energy akin to a wild animal about to take flight at the first sign of danger.

Next to him Gwydion pulled out his leather water skin which from the smell was filled with anything but and took a deep swig.

"Ah!" The man smacked his belly and slouched into the log. "Nothing quite hits the spot like a drop of mead after a long days trek."

When Arthur didn't reply he continued to talk.

"Has that boy rattled your cage with his talk so much as to have unmanned even you my Lord?"

Arthur snorted loudly and turned to face his companion.

"Of course he hasn't."

"Then cheer up, we'll be eating rabbit and drinking ourselves to sleep soon enough."

"It's just, well..."

"Well what?"

"Merlin isn't the type to raise his hackles for nothing. When he gets like this it's usually with good cause."

"So now I'm to travel with two maidens instead of one?" Gwydion smirked, Arthur threw him a dirty look and nudged him playfully on the shoulder.

He had known the Knight since he were a child and the years spent in his company had taught Arthur to take all he said with a pinch of salt.

The two fell silent as they watched Merlin work on the camp fire, his hands moving furiously against the flint to set it alight. Arthur frowned as he saw that his hands were shaking with the effort to finish the task quickly.

The dark was beginning to press down upon them like a blanket and with each passing minute the outlines of the trees became less defined. Beyond the striking of flint all Arthur could now hear was the light breeze whispering through the leaves making the trees creak and groan in an unsettling way. As if to quiet his growing discomfort a warm light spread across the clearing as Merlin finally lit the fire. Arthur could see the relief upon his face and his shoulders relax.

After making sure the fire was stoked Merlin moved over to Arthur and set about preparing a meal for them to eat.

With deft hands he skinned the rabbits and set them to roast on a spit he had hung over the fire, he then began to chop the roots, mushrooms and herbs he had collected along their journey that day.

"How long My boy?" Gwydion asked as he rubbed his hands together expectantly. "My stomach is ready to be filled and I've been waiting for one of your meals all day."

Merlin smile happily at the compliment.

"Not long now, Just have to wait for the everything to heat through."

Arthur would often complain about Merlin and his lack of skills, Yet when given the things he needed his was a brilliant cook among other things. Not for the first time Arthur looked down at his belly and noticed that he was indeed larger than he had been, by no means fat, nor close to it; but certainly more filled out than he had been.

Maybe I enjoy his cooking a little too much. He thought with a snort of mirth.

Once the meal was ready Merlin was quick to serve them hearty portions before filling his own bowl. They sat mostly in silence as they polished off their meals.

With a filled stomach and the fire now crackling away Arthur felt what tension Merlin's incessant warnings had brought him fading away.

Even Merlin seemed to have calmed down and forgotten his troubles. The trio began to swap jokes and amusing stories with each other, as well as planning their journey for the next day.

"We've been travelling for four days now, I say two more will be enough for me if we haven't caught up with the herd by then." Gwydion said as he drained what was left of his mead.

"I agree." Arthur nodded. "If I leave father waiting for my return too long he'll be less than pleased."

"Ha! That's one way of putting it, He'll be down right pissed!" Gwydion all but shouted as he shook with laughter.

"Did you hear that!" Merlin hissed as he suddenly stood from the log they were all perched on. His whole body was tensed and his neck craned out to the side giving him the look of a deer poised to bolt.

"Hear what?" Arthur asked as he cocked his head toward their companion who was still laughing drunkenly. "I can't hear a damn thing over this belly roaring."

"It was a...I don't know. I think someone's out there." Merlin whispered as he slowly turned on the spot.

"Ah you're just jumping at your own shadow!" Gwydion laughed. "Get a hold of yourself boy!"

"I know what I heard! It was someone or something moving about in the trees."

"It's probably the wind." Arthur assured. "Sit down Merlin."

"Arthur..."

"Enough of this Merlin. It's been a long day and I'm sure you mean well but there is nothing in these woods that two knights of Camelot can not handle, get some sleep."

"But..."

"Go to sleep Merlin." Arthur repeated this time with more authority injected into his voice.

His manservant seemed to wage an internal battle before grabbing his bedroll and laying it out on the ground. His face held a petulant expression which told Arthur he was going to be given the silent treatment for a while.

Merlin did not say another word as he kicked off his shoes and crawled under his blanket, pulling it up high over his shoulders blocking himself from their view.

A few moments passed in silence before Gwydion suddenly stood "Well I'm going to water the flowers, I shall see you in a moment."

Arthur nodded and watched the man stumble off into the darkness. He felt lonely now that it was just him and the unmoving bundle that was Merlin. He knew his servant wasn't asleep but also knew he was now suffering from a case of sour grapes.

With nothing to distract him Arthur now became aware of all the little things around him. The tops of the trees blew and rattled sounding like ocean waves beating against a rugged shore. The bark of the older oaks squeaked as they bent in the wind. Beyond the fire his keen gaze could not make out much at all, the light extended for three meters and then was met by a wall of black as if the dark of night were a void filled with nothing but sound.

He felt the small hairs on the back of his neck rise, and his skin turn to goose flesh.

Where was Gwydion? He should have been back by now.

Arthur rose to his feet and grabbed his sword from where he'd placed it earlier that evening. Merlin turned to look at him from over the blanket; his eyes questioning.

Arthur pressed a finger to his lips and shook his head to let Merlin know that now was not the time to talk. His servant nodded his head slightly to show he understood before quietly removing the blanket, standing up, putting on his shoes and making his way over to his side.

Arthur edged stealthily towards the direction in which Gwydion had disappeared and Merlin followed him like a shadow as he crept further into the darkness.

They turned in unison upon hearing the unmistakable sound of a branch breaking underfoot and quickly made for the source. A dark shape appeared on the path before them and Arthur lashed out with his Sword.

"By the Gods, Stop man stop!" Gwydion roared. "Can't a man shit in peace?" He shook a fist at the two of them.

"Sorry." Arthur quickly said as he sheathed his sword. His cheeks now hot with embarrassment "You were gone so long I thought something may have happened."

Gwydion snorted in irritation.

"The only danger out here is the two of you!" He snapped "Bloody swine you almost had my head off! Prince or not I should tan your hide!"

"Okay, maybe we should just go back to camp and get some sleep." Arthur said quickly before Gwydion could make good on his threat.

"Sod the deer!" Gwydion yelled. "I say back to Camelot before you two get me kill..."

The man suddenly stopped talking as a look of shock stole across his features, his eyes grew incredibly wide as they slid to a point behind Arthur and Merlin.

Arthur turned to see what he was looking at only to be met with darkness.

"What is it?" He asked in confusion as he returned his gaze to the Knight.

Gwydion did not reply, his mouth fell slack and without warning the Knight pitched forward and landed heavily upon the ground, his face pressed flush to the dirt.

Merlin and Arthur both rushed forward to aid their companion, but stopped short upon seeing a gaping hole in the centre of the Sir Gwydion's back. So deep was the wound and in such a place that it left no doubt that the man was now dead. Arthur immediately raised his sword.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Arthur yelled. His voice was strong and demanding, despite the dread that now gripped his heart.

"We need to leave Arthur." Merlin hissed as he pulled at his tunic sleeve. Arthur shook his arm free from his servants grip, but Merlin instead took hold of his shoulder and spun him so that they were facing each other.

"Arthur we need to get out of here now!" Merlin whispered desperately.

As soon as the words had left his mouth a dark shaped launched so quickly from the shadows that it was impossible to say what it was. The only thing Arthur could discern was that it was and heading straight for them.

Together Merlin and he turned on heel and bolted into the woods; their feet almost flying across the forest floor as they fled. Blindly they raced forward and whatever it was that killed Gwydion gave chase.

Arthur's lungs burned and his legs throbbed in protest as he pushed forward. Suddenly the ground was no longer beneath his feet yet was instead rushing upwards to meet him. He hit the floor with enough force to knock all the air from his lungs. He desperately pushed his hands into the soil beneath his fingers and winced in pain when he moved his leg to stand. He stumbled about and found a tree to press into whilst he regained his senses.

Apart from his own ragged breathing it was now deathly silent. It was then he realised that whatever had been chasing him was no longer in pursuit and he breathed a sigh of relief, that relief was short lived however when with dawning horror he realised Merlin was no longer at his side.

Arthur's breath stilled as he strained his ears to listen for any noise that might indicate his manservant's location. The wind which had been present all night was now gone, and in its absence left the forest as silent as a grave.

"Merlin!" Arthur hissed as loudly as he dared. His eyes travelled through the gloom, over the twisted roots and scattered branches of the trees as he searched for Merlin. He hoped that his servant had merely fallen in their haste to escape whatever foul creature had pursued them so deep into the Efasly woods.

With a pained grunt Arthur pushed himself away from the oak he was lent against. His injured leg shook under his weight but he ignored it and made his way cautiously back the way he had came.

He gripped the hilt of his sword firmly and used the length of the blade as a blind man would a cane to pick his way through the black of night.

Several times his stumbled over the deformed roots that were jutting from the ground like spindly fingers trying to ensnare him.

"Merlin!" Arthur called louder this time and was met only with silence. He didn't want to think that Gwydion's fate was now his friends. Desperation grew in him like a cold frost sinking into his bones. What must have been twenty minutes passed with no sign of his gangly companion.

Eventually he found himself back at their camp, the fire now nothing more than weak embers struggling to stay lit in the pressing cold.

Arthur turned on the spot, at a loss for what to do.

"Where are you?" He asked out loud as he ran a hand through his hair.

As if to answer him a familiar figure stumbled into the clearing, doubled over and breathing heavily.

"There you are!" Arthur grinned in relief as he rushed over to his side.

Merlin jumped up upon hearing his voice.

"Arthur!" He gasped his eyes wide and weary. "I thought it had gotten you." He sighed as a smile of relief stole across his face too.

Arthur clapped Merlin on the back and ruffled his dark hair affectionately.

"Did you see what it was? Where it went?" He asked as Merlin fell back onto the fallen oak.

He shook his head. "No It was chasing me then all of a sudden it was gone and so were you. I thought it had..." He left the rest unsaid his blue eyes falling to the dying fire.

"We should leave." Arthur said firmly.

His servants face shot up and his eyes widened disbelievingly. "What about Sir Gwydion" He asked.

"There's nothing we can do for him now, and the two of us alone with no horses wont be able to carry him far. We'll have a better chance if we leave him."

Merlin's face fell into the introverted expression it often gained when Arthur had said or done something he wasn't pleased with.

He sighed loudly and rubbed his tired eyes with his free hand. "I'll see that he is honoured."

"It's hardly an honour to be left to rot in the woods sire." Merlin muttered.

Arthur huffed loudly then snatched up their scattered blankets and leather thongs; which they had used to tie their quarry earlier that day. Merlin looked up at him, his dark brow raised in question.

"Well don't just sit there get some wood, we'll make a stretcher to carry him to the nearest village. From there we can hire horses to take us back to Camelot."

Merlin nodded and leapt to grab some of the branches that were to have been used for the fire.

"And Bring a sword Merlin, whatever killed Gwydion is still out here."

His servant nodded and plucked his own crudely made blade from its scabbard.

Once they had thrown together a haphazard stretcher they went back to where they had left Gwydion. The man was where they had abandoned him, silent and unmoving. With some effort they moved him onto the stretcher and covered him over with the spare blanket.

They then began a slow but determined march from the woods.

Dawn had long since passed once they reached the small village of Aine. The local people watched them enter the gates with trepidation and obvious interest.

A large man strode over to them. His gait authoritative and purposeful.

"What business do two travellers have with Aine?" He asked loudly as he eyed the cloth which hid Gwydion's corpse from sight.

"My companions and I were on a hunt when we were attack by some creature in the Efasly woods, It killed one of my men." Arthur gestured to the knight. "I need three of your finest mounts." Arthur spoke with the cool clipped tones honed over the years dealing with men of this kind.

"And why should I do that?" The man laughed.

Arthur produced his royal seal from a pouch hidden under his tunic and handed it over for him to see.

"My...My lord, forgive me. Of course you shall have everything you need." The man stuttered as he bowed so low his nose almost touched the cobbled ground.

"See to it." Arthur muttered dismissively. The man dashed away stumbling in his haste to do so. Merlin turned to Arthur with a barely suppressed smirk.

"You enjoyed that."

Arthur hummed tiredly in agreement. His legs and arms were heavy and sore and his servant was in very much the same state, his face was paler than normal and covered with dirt and sweat. Arthur grimaced as he realised he to must look very much the same, if not worse.

Within moments several of the village people had gathered around them, offering food and drink which they accepted graciously.

Two burly men removed Gwydion's body upon Arthur's instruction to be prepared and dressed for the journey back to Camelot.

After finding their way out of the crowd that had gathered around them they made their way to an inn for some much needed rest before their journey home.

"What do you think that thing was?" Merlin asked as they lay on their beds later that day.

Arthur turned his head to look at him, Merlin's face was cast in shadows, a stay beam of moonlight barely lighting his features, even so Arthur could see that his face was wrought with confusion.

"I don't know." He sighed and flopped onto his back to stare up at the cracks on the ceiling. "I've known...Knew Gwydion since I was a child. When I first began to hunt my father would send him as my guard to ensure I came to no harm."

"I'm sorry." Merlin said softly.

"If ever I got into trouble whilst we were away he'd never tell my father. I felt normal when I was with him."

"You liked feeling normal?" Merlin snorted disbelievingly.

Arthur huffed and narrowed his eyes. "It's not exactly easy being the crown prince Merlin. Especially so when I was a child, everyone expected so much of me but not him. Gwydion let me be young when I was with him, let me climb trees and other things my father did not approve of."

"I understand." Merlin whispered.

Arthur turned to look at him once more. "How could you possibly understand?" He snapped harshly.

"Sorry Sire." Merlin muttered darkly. "You're right I don't know what it's like to have a hard life, or to have so much expected of me."

Not for the first time Arthur felt like kicking himself for his lack of tact. Merlin was a servant, but not just a servant he had also been born to one of the most poorest villages in Cenred's kingdom. Arthur had never known what it was like to sleep on hard stone floors night after night, with nothing in his belly to help him dream.

Deciding that there was no point talking any more, and feeling somewhat guilty Arthur turned onto his side and at last gave into exhaustion.

Arthur felt as though he'd only been asleep for a matter of minutes when he was awoken by a tugging sensation. He cracked an eye open, only to be confronted with the owlish eyes of his man servant peering down at him.

"Merlin!" Arthur growled as he whacked him across the head. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Ow!" Merlin muttered as he rubbed his scalp tentatively. "There's a commotion outside with the villagers; I thought that you'd want to see what's going on."

Arthur rubbed his eyes into his palms. "Merlin why would I possibly be interested in the comings and goings of these simple peasants?"

Merlin ignored his question and stepped over to the small window that stood over his bed.

"It looks like a mob returning."

"Good for them."

"Don't you want to see what it's all about?" Merlin asked his voice filled with disbelief as he turned to eye him.

"No." Arthur grunted.

Merlin opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by a sharp rapping on their door.

Arthur quickly swung his legs over the side of the bed and patted his head to ensure his hair was not stood on end, before telling the person on the other side to enter.

"My Lord, forgive me for the intrusion." A young stable boy muttered as he wrung his grubby hands together nervously. His eyes shifted around the room, never staying on one spot for more than a second.

"What is it?" Arthur asked as he stood and began to pull on his overcoat.

"The beast sire, the one that killed your companion, the village men have hunted and slain it."

Arthur eyes quickly met Merlin's then as one they rushed for the door, stumbling into each other in their haste to do so.

"Take us there." Arthur ordered the boy. The lad ran ahead of them his wiry frame dashing gracefully across the courtyard. The two followed him to a field that stood apart from the main holdings of the village. Many of the locals had gathered forming a crowd that neither he nor Merlin could see through.

"Let the Prince pass!" A voice demanded. The crowd parted to allow Merlin and himself passage to the centre.

"We've slain your beast!" The tall man they had first encountered upon arriving in Aine announced proudly. His chest was thrust up so high that for a moment Arthur was strongly reminded of a Cockerel, shaking the imagery from his thoughts as he nudged past him and beheld the creature which had killed his friend.

"A Wyvern." The man announced loudly; his voice was arrogant and prideful. There were a series of awed gasps from the crowd.

Well he certainly has a flare for showmanship. Arthur thought bitterly, before casting his eyes to the wooden wagon which contained their spoils.

The creature was horrid, with a black, leathery, scaled hide, large dead eyes and bat like wings. Arthur viewed the Wyvern's long curved talons. They were massive, and that left no doubt in his mind that they could have caused Sir Gwydion's mortal wound.

"I sent our finest into the woods to search for it. This beast was no match for so many men." The man stated, his voice taking on the pitch of a high born accent.

Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The man was obviously looking for a reward. Common folk going out of their way to impress royalty was something he had grown accustomed to.

"You and your men have done well." Arthur said loudly. "You shall be rewarded."

Everyone in the crowd burst into applause.

"Thank you my Lord." The man smirked as he made a show of bowing to him.

"And ensure this thing is burnt in accordance with the laws of my father."

"Of course."

As Arthur turned to leave his gaze settled on Merlin who was stood a few feet away from the Wyven his eyes focused intently upon it.

"Come on Merlin it's dead now. We can put this mess behind us."

His servant nodded absent mindedly his eyes not leaving the creature.

"Oh for goodness sake! What's wrong now?" Arthur groaned. The beast was killed and they were headed back to Camelot at dawn, what more could Merlin possibly want?

"Nothing sire." He muttered sullenly and turned to follow him back into the inn. It was then that Arthur noticed the dark, wet line steadily making it's way down his servants upper lip.

"Merlin."

"What?"

"Your nose is bleeding."

"What?" Merlin raised a hand to his upper lip and felt the wetness there.

Arthur grimaced as Merlin wiped the blood onto the sleeve of his shirt.

"Oh that's disgusting Merlin!"

Merlin looked between him and his now soiled sleeve and shrugged his shoulders.

He looks exhausted. Arthur thought and reached out a hand to grip him by the shoulder and steer him back towards the inn. It proved just how run down Merlin must have been feeling when he didn't resist or moan about Arthur pushing him through the door and back into his bed.

"We have an early start tomorrow, sleep now."

Merlin nodded before rolling over, within moments his gentle snoring filled the air and like a lullaby it led Arthur to his own rest.

* * *

**AN: Well there you go my fist chapter, I hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you think. **

**P.S This story will diverge from the cannon, hopefully in a way you all approve of, if not feel free to let me know. -Binksy**


End file.
